


I'm Still Here

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Set after Chapter 9.Noct is having a hard time dealing with everything that's happened - especially Luna dying. Prompto helps snap him out of it, if only for a night on the train.





	

Noctis sighed and laid in the bunk on the train. The others were already asleep - Ignis and Gladio (mostly Gladio) had refused to be in the same car as Noct, so the room was just Noct and Prompto. He glanced over at Prompto, who appeared to still be asleep. Noctis let out another soft sigh before shifting his weight up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He wiped his eyes involuntarily. When did he start crying?

Noct groaned softly under his breath and stood up, walking over to the window and running a hand through his hair while trying to focus on the passing scenery.

“Can’t sleep, Noct?”

Noct tensed slightly as he glanced over towards the voice to realize Prompto was still awake, “Ah. Sorry… Did I wake you?”

Noctis was still unaware to the tear stains on his face. Prompto blinked a couple of times noticing them in the light and frowned, getting up and walking towards the prince. Noctis hesitated as Prompto reached a hand up towards his face - the prince grabbing his wrist a little rougher than intended, “W-What are you?”

“Trust me, Noct.” Prompto’s voice was soft and reassuring. It confused Noctis after everything that had just happened. He had lost everything. His friend was now blind, Luna was gone, and they weren’t even officially sure where the train they were on was headed. But he still had Prompto.

As he let go of Prompto’s wrist, he felt the blonde’s fingers lightly wipe away the tears rolling down his face. He was painfully aware of them now and extremely embarrassed. When Noct tried pulling away, Prompto pinned him to the wall and hugged him.

“Prompto… Everyone around me just gets hurt… I can’t lose you too.”

“You won’t lose me you idiot.” Prompto practically whispered into his chest. Noctis felt a tear run down his face as he tightly hugged Prompto back and buried his face into his shoulder.

Noctis cried -  **really** cried - for the first time in a long time, and he held the blonde close. He didn’t want to lose him too. He couldn’t handle losing anyone else. Eventually Noctis felt his knees giving out and fell to them, Prompto steadying him as they both ended up kneeling on the floor with the blonde lightly rubbing his back.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Noct.”

“ **Nothing** has been okay since we left Insomnia. My father is dead. Luna is dead. Insomnia is gone. I just-”

“Noct.” Prompto whispered softly in his ear, “Gladio and Iris are still here. Talcott is still here. Cid is still here. Ignis is still here.  **I’m still here Noct** .” Noctis felt Prompto’s tears hitting his shoulder now, “I’m not leaving. Not now.”

Noctis gripped the man’s shoulders tighter before breaking the hug and pulling back with a shaky breath. He rested his forehead against Prompto’s and they both wouldn’t even wipe away the tears rolling down their faces, “You would all be safer without me.”

Prompto’s tears increased and he reached up with one hand trying to wipe them away, “That’s not true! I wouldn’t be  **me** without you, you idiot!”

Noctis blinked through his tears and glanced at the blonde’s face. His heart sank when he realized how upset Prompto actually was - how much Prompto actually cared. Noctis reached up and lightly grabbed Prompto’s hands. The blonde blinked at him through teary eyes. Noctis tilted his head and leaned closer, softly pressing his lips to his friends.

Prompto blinked a couple more tears out before lightly responding to the kiss, shifting his hands to grab lightly at Noctis’ hair. When Noctis broke the kiss Prompto involuntarily ran his tongue over his own lips, biting his bottom one slightly.

Noctis couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh as another tear ran down his face as he pressed his forehead to the blondes, “Thank you, Prompto.”

Prompto let out a slight laugh as well, “Anytime, Noct.”

The two climbed into one of the beds and spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms. Even if Noct had lost his father, Luna, his throne… He still had Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> This... This is not how I initially intended this fic to go... My original idea had started out with extremely hot smut, and ended up as a load of feels. Man, I'm sorry guys. I hope it broke your heart as much as it broke mine. xD


End file.
